Decentralized and interactive, the Internet allows people to access and exchange information, and to communicate with one another regardless of physical proximity. This interconnectivity is an expression of globalization, the pace of which has accelerated over the last few decades, along with a growing awareness of the world as a whole. E-commerce has changed traditional business practices by providing direct access to information and products. As the number of non-English speaking people with access to the Internet grows, companies must evaluate the usability of their Web sites and other products to increase the number of customers. User interface and data in user native languages is one aspect of global application availability.
Storage and retrieval of objects that are at least partially localizable presents numerous challenges. In this context, the term “localizable” refers to objects or object fields that contain data that can be translated into multiple languages. Issues relating to storage and retrieval of objects that are at least partially localizable include:                Transparency: some people/applications that communicate with localizable objects always use one language and they do not have to be aware, or do not care, that the object can be translated into multiple languages.        Performance: people/applications that do not care about multiple languages should not be penalized by performance degradation related to storage of a complex data structure when using a localizable object in a simple manner (one language).        Identity: an object should retain its identity when translated into another language, i.e., translation should not require creating another object, yet this is currently often required.        
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all of the issues noted in the background.